


A Day in The Life

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Baby Luke, Background CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Background Relationships, Cody is a good uncle, Gen, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Luke has had a hard day. Luckily, his favorite Uncle always got time for him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Luke Skywalker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	A Day in The Life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this cute art](https://eegnm.tumblr.com/post/627644956746596352/when-you-had-a-hard-day-being-a-baby-so-you-bury) by Eegnm on [Tumblr](https://eegnm.tumblr.com/) and I just had to write it.

Cody was sitting on the ground, taking a short break from his duties. Ever since the fall of the Republic, thirteen months ago, he had more to do than ever, having barely anytime to just sit down and think. He toke a little sip of his caff and looked out over the Rebel base. It was an old base, abandoned by the Republic years ago and, according to Bail, Mon and Padmé, the last place where the Empire would look for them.

The Empire, oh how Cody wished he could say its raise was sudden, but it hadn't been. Everybody, including himself and the rest of the Vode, had been manipulated by Palpatine. Cody prized himself lucky every day, that his chip had malfunctioned. Sometimes when he was laying in bed, with Obi-Wan next to him, he thought about what would have happened if he had executed the order, if he had killed Obi-Wan. He had nightmares about those scenarios.

Scenarios where he ordered his men to shoot Obi-Wan off the cliff on Utapua, where Obi-Wan broke every bone in his body during the fall and drowned in one of the lakes. Nightmares where he became a puppet of the Empire, a slave. Controlled by a chip inside his brain.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching him. Suddenly, Cody felt a slight amount of pressure on his side. He turned and saw baby with blond hair burying his little head in Cody's side.

"Hey shinie." Cody greeted the little guy with a soft stroke of the head.

"Bah." Luke answered, with his head still buried in his Uncle's side. Cody lifted Luke up and placed him in his lap. Immediately, Luke buried his head in Cody's chest. His little arms reached as wide as they could across Cody's chest in a hug.

"You had a hard day?" He asked the baby.

"Bah." Luke answered. It came out muffled.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed and drowned the last bit of his caff. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Luke's head.

"Where's your daddy?" Luke didn't answer, he just buried his head even further in Cody's chest.

"Are you mad at him?" Cody wrapped his arms around Luke, finally returning the baby's hug.

"Bah." Luke answered in Cody's chest.

They sat there for a while, just the two of them. Arms tightly wrapped around each other, while Cody softly stoked the soft tufts of blond hair on top of Luke's head. Eventually Luke started to try to wiggle himself out of the embrace. Cody let go of him and looked him straight into the eyes. Eyes, that looked so much like General Skywalk-, no it was just Anakin now, it was almost freighting.

"'ove." He said.

"I love you too, Goldie." Cody said.

He and the remain Vode had given Luke and Leia nicknames, names worthy of a clone. Anakin always called Luke "Sunshine" and Leia "Princess", so the Vode had refrained from using those names, making up their own instead. So Leia had become "Thunder" and Luke had gotten the name "Goldie", because of his hair color, but also because of the kid's "Golden Heart". 

Cody took Luke into his arms and stood up. Luke locked his arms around Cody's neck. Cody placed a kiss on Luke's forehead, who giggled. 

"Come on, let's go find your daddy."

* * *

They wandered around the Hangar for while, knowing that Anakin would be there, tinkering with the ships. But this time Anakin wasn't "improving" the Rebellions ships, instead he seemed to run around like a lost Rancor.

"Where are you?" Cody heard Anakin groan as he peered under one of the Rebellion's X-Wings.

"Padmé is going to kill me." Anakin brought his hand up to his forehead and messaged the skin. Cody decided that he had let the man suffer enough.

"Looking for something?" Cody said with his best Obi-Wan-voice. Anakin turned around, startled by the sound of Cody's voice. His eyes went wide at the sight of what was in Cody's arms.

"Luke!" He yelled and dropped his hand from his face. He crossed his arms.

"Where have you been?"

Luke hid his face in Cody's neck at Anakin's loud, harsh tone and whined softly. Cody patted his back and sent Anakin a scowl.

"Don't be hard on him." Cody defended Luke, "He's had a bad day."

"That makes both of us." Anakin sighed. He stepped forward and took Luke from Cody's arms. Luke whined at the loss of contact from his favorite Uncle and fussed to try and get away from his Father, but Anakin maintained an iron grip to not let him slip away from him again.

"No need to tell Padmé about his, eh Cody?" Anakin said, hoisting Luke higher up his hip. Luke pouted and reached out for Cody, making grabby hands at him.

"Your secret is save with me, Anakin." He gave Anakin a soft grin.

"From Padmé at least."

Anakin first turned a bright red and then a pale white color.

"Don't tell Obi-Wan." He begged, "He'll tell Padmé."

Cody leaned down to Luke's eyelevel and smirked.

"What do you think, Goldie?" Cody asked Luke, "Should we tell your Uncle Obi-Wan?"

Luke quickly nodded and started babbling. Cody nodded along with what Luke was saying, pretending to understand him perfectly. To encourage Luke to talk to people and definitely not because he wants Anakin to suffer a little longer for leaving Luke unattended.

"Yes, I agree." He said once Luke had stopped. He straightened his back so he could look Anakin in the eyes.

"We won't tell Obi-Wan."

Anakin let out an audible sigh of relief.

"This time." Cody added, the treat clear in his voice.

Anakin tensed up a little bit, but nodded. He then turned his attention to the little boy in his arms, who was still trying to get away from Anakin's grip.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Sunshine." Anakin pressed a soft kiss to Luke's cheek. Luke stilled in Anakin's arms at the attention

"'ove, Dada." Luke tightly wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck.

"I love you too." Anakin said softly. Cody felt like he was intruding on a private moment between father and son and uncomfortably started to walk away, but a voice behind him called him back.

"Cody!" Cody stopped in his tracks and turned around halfway. Anakin was still standing in the same spot with Luke

"Thank you." Anakin said with sincerity in his voice. Luke smiled at Cody and his heart melted a little. The boy looked at his father for a moment, seemed to think and then opened his mouth.

"Thank." Luke said. Anakin seemed to beam with pride and Cody smiled.

"You're welcome, Goldie."

"Good job, Luke." Anakin praised and Luke giggled at his father's excitement. Anakin's eyes went wide with realization.

"Wait till your Mother hears about this." He said as he stormed away, leaving Cody behind at the Hangar.

"Padmé! Padmé! Luke just said a new word! He said "Thank You"! Our son is polite!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
